


The Incubi & the Werewolf

by JoshStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also A Psychopath and a Murderer, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Matricide, OC Is An Incubus, One-Sided Incestuous Relationship, One-Sided Original Male Character/Scott McCall, Sex is everywhere, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence, Underage Sex, Violence, What Was I Thinking?, based on a prompt, sciles friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshStilinski/pseuds/JoshStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a dangerous psychopath by the name of Bryan Trotsky moves back to Beacon Hills after Scott rejected him and he moved to Arizona when they were both little, both he and Stiles must contend with the threat. The incubus, who manipulates everything and everyone around him to fit his needs and wants, slowly starts to use Stiles to get to Scott. But what does he want with the werewolf? And what could be so horrible that caused him to go to a satanic cult and make them turn into an incubus in order to get back at him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incubi & the Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to FanFiction.net user Thetruehero for trusting me to develop this brilliant idea of his, though I apologize if it's terrible or too dark as I don't have much experience in this kind of thing. Also, I implore you, if anything that is mentioned in the tags is off-putting to you, please don't read, especially the incest which will be between Bryan and his father, though it will be in a somewhat subdued manner with one exception. I don't want my readers to suffer on my behalf lol. If this does sound interesting to you, then read on! The 1st-person perspective changes between Bryan and Stiles, but will have near the end a few segments from Scott's POV as well. I hope you enjoy this dark yet thrilling fic :')

I didn’t want to be a bad person. Really, I didn’t. I just wanted to be a normal guy, live my life and even find people to love.

Sadly, my brain had other plans.

My name is Bryan Trotsky, and I am an incubi. I know, weird, right? You probably don’t even believe me. But I’m telling you, it’s true, and I can prove it. It all started when I was a kid, about 13. You, see, me being a bad guy didn’t start with me being a guy who feeds on the sexual energy of others. Rather, I became an incubi because I was already messed up enough to not care about having sex with random people and then offing them.

No, first I had to be something that all shrinks are afraid of: a psychopath.

Yes, I did just say that taboo word. But it’s because it’s what I am. I always have been one, and I got to own up to it. It’s who I am, and, to be honest, I actually kind of like being that way. I mean, every day you see people being all flustered because they think they did something society thinks is wrong, no matter what the circumstances were for that person to have been led to do that. It doesn’t matter if that person was being raped, or beaten, or harassed. Nah, you do a thing like that and you’re toast. A social pariah. And the worst part is how worthless they make you feel because of it.

Or at least that’s what people tell me. I have never experienced such emotions. In fact, I’m pretty short on any emotion, really. I don’t really ‘’feel’’ anything. Really, I could strangle my own mother and then watch ‘’The Big Bang Theory’’ afterwards. Which, by the way, I actually did. But more on that later. Patience, guys, we’ll get there. Not that you want to, but you have no choice: we’re in this together, aren’t we?

So, back to the story: I first became aware of my undying lust for other people’s pain when I was about… well, since I first had the ability to process the fact that I had it. I would see people and animals around me and I just wanted to jump on them and make them scream in agony. Whether it was physical or psychological, I didn’t care; I just wanted them to hurt. It was pretty much all I thought about. It was the only real feeling I knew. I never cared about what other people might think if they saw me doing those things to anyone. Hell, I’d even relish in people finding out, especially if my victim was someone they loved. Then it would really get interesting.

God, I’m getting excited just telling you about it right now. Not that I was a complete monster. There was this one time where I felt something resembling love with someone, and it was with the amazing Scott McCall.

Scott McCall was my best friend. We did everything together, and I got him through the toughest times, including his father having left him and treating him like dirt. I was there for it all. Not that I really understood why he cared. I didn’t. I’ve never really gotten empathy, or what it’s good for. I just knew that if I pretended like I did give a crap he would like me more. And he did. He absolutely adored me.

That is, up until that day, the day it all went to crap and instantly got better, he just shut me out. No phone calls, no home visits, nothing. I never knew why. Maybe he found out I wanted him. It was kind of hard not to when the last time we talked it happened. But I’m not ready to talk about that now. Sorry.

After I tried and failed to get him back-even tempted him with watching that stupid dog movie he’d always wanted to share with me just so he’d talked to me again- I moved away. Threatened my parents with making up this wild story about abuse if they didn’t. Not that it wasn’t true on my dad’s side, but whatever. I just knew I didn’t really want to deal with having to see him so much after I knew he hated me. Not that I blame him, I’m a terrible person.

So we moved to Arizona, and I left Beacon Hills and that crooked-jawed bastard I actually thought would be with me forever behind. What a fool I was, thinking people like me actually get happy endings with good people like Scott.

At my new school one day I caught wind of this cult that supposedly made people in it happy, because they could make you have these magical powers that would allow you to take whatever you wanted. I immediately thought of Scott, and asked this totally annoying girl about where this fabulous cult met.

I got there on my bike, made up some crap about going to a slumber party after school to get my parents off my case. I almost laughed in their ears when they believed me over the phone. Idiots. I don’t socialize. Why in the world would I go to a slumber party? Just goes to show how much they liked to pretend-and maybe even foolishly hope- that I was OK.

The cult met in a church, an abandoned one, which now in hindsight I realize was just the cult’s members’ way of being ironic. When I first walked in they all looked at me funny, which is crazy because it should’ve been the other way around.

They were a mix of men, women, and children, all barefoot as if this was some sort of hallowed ground. The adults-obviously the leaders- wore these strange tattoos and blood-red robes that covered their bodies, strange scribblings and drawings I almost wish I’d never gotten to understand.

Once they noticed me, and I had finished examining them, I walked forward, and left my shoes and socks near the door with everyone else’s.

That’s when the leader, a strange man who I realized was bald once he put down his hood and revealed a head with a strange image of a horned entity on its forehead, acknowledged me:

‘’Ah, a new member!’’ he said in a raspy, excited voice I would’ve found intimidating if I knew what fear was. ‘’Tell us, boy, what is it you seek with The Brothers of Lilith?’’

Ignoring the inkling to inquire about the name-though they would later tell me about that being the name of the queens of the demons or some other shit like that-, I replied: ‘’I want someone.’’ I said, and I decided to change my wording then. ‘’No, I want the power to make everyone do what I want. I want them to want me, to feel like they have to be with me, or die. I want to be in their every thought.’’

The other people in the room looked interested and shot bewildered glances at the leader, who looked to be the most amused of them all, and had never taken his eyes off mine.

‘’Well, boy, I think that can be arranged. What is your name?’’

‘’Bryan.’’ I didn’t hesitate. I needed to be honest with these people. God knows what witchcraft they could employ that would make me unworthy because of being a liar. ‘’What’s yours?’’

The leader gave out an amused chuckle. ‘’Inquisitive little boy, huh? I like you. My name is Bartholomew. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Bryan.’’

 

‘’I’ll say the same once you give me what I want.’’ The amused glint in Bartholomew’s eyes deepened. Then he looked back at one of the others. ‘’Isaac, prepare a pentagram and fetch everything for the summoning ritual. And the rest of you younglings, watch as we grant this boy’s wish, and leave you without any doubt that you shall also receive what you want.’’

The man on his right-Isaac, I gathered- did as he was told, and I was told by the man to take off the rest of my clothes. I did as instructed and stood in front of everyone in my birthday suit. I wasn’t embarrassed. And I would soon be glad that I wasn’t wearing anything.

Bartholomew was handed a book, which he placed in a podium as Isaac poured what looked suspiciously like blood in the space in front of it, and spread it around with his toe until it had the shape of a star with a circle around it, with strange words in its surface.

Soon my host seemed to find what he was looking for, and started to recite what seemed like a poem or incantation loudly in a foreign tongue. Then he changed to English, and I was instructed by Isaac to stand in the circle. I did as he told me.

Upon approaching the strange drawing, I looked down and found that the substance was most definitely blood. I knew what it looked like, and the way it felt beneath the soles of my bare feet was suspiciously like how it felt whenever I killed a dog or something. It felt warm, almost pleasurable.

When I was in place, Bartholomew’s recitation changed to English: ‘’My friends, we stand here together to honor the creatures of hell, and to summon them to grant all your wishes. Tonight, Bryan stands in front of us seeking the power to make other people render him worship. To have them simply need to have contact with him in any way, shape or form. As my colleagues know, there is only one demon that can grant you what this boy seeks, and we shall call upon him now.’’

The bald man who was promising me the world in a silver platter suddenly pulled his arms to his sides and closed his eyes, then he said: ‘’Alp, we call upon you on this night to help this boy achieve nirvana, to give him your powers of seduction to bewitch others into wanting to love him, to give him the power to hurt others who do not wish to do so, and to take them anyway. We want him to dazzle others with his beauty, and to be able to manipulate others and have them bend to his will. This we implore you tonight, oh alp. Please hear us, and grant this boy his wish.’’

For a while, nothing happened, then suddenly the pentagram glowed with an eerie, blue light, and an evil, male cackle could be heard, and a wind suddenly rustled up everyone’s robes and threatened to snuff out the candles spread out across the church to add to the creepy feel.

Then it spoke in my head: ‘’ _Ha! He wants people to worship him, to always think about him? Then that’s what he shall have. In fact, he shall need that from people to survive. Don’t say I didn’t warn you…_ ’’

I didn’t know what the creature meant at the time, nor did I care. I just wanted to learn how to manipulate people, and to live on my success of that didn’t sound too bad. It wasn’t, actually, now looking back on it.

That’s when I started to feel like my whole body was being ripped apart, and my knees gave way. When I lifted my head, screaming, I could see a dark shadow, of someone almost smiling. His form seemed alluring somehow, like someone you would be attracted to. God, how right I was to think that.

‘’Oh, alp, show us what you can do!’’ said Bartholomew. ‘’Show these children the powers of the NetherRealm.’’

The alp then seemed to grin, a horrible grin that still didn’t betray the form’s almost inviting appearance and demeanor. ‘’ _Gladly_.’’

Then it flew at me, and I was overwhelmed, falling unconscious.

 

When I woke up, I was still naked, though everyone had taken seats in the pews in front of me as if they had been waiting a long while for me to wake up. I realized that my intuition was right when I realized that judging by the lack of daylight coming from the cracked and dusty stained glass windows that rounded the church with religious images, the sun had already long set on the horizon.

As I stood up, I immediately noticed that my body was not the same. It was stronger, more perfect. Even though I was a young boy, I could feel newly-formed muscle in every corner of me, and my feet were planted more firmly on the ground, as if they now had to support more weight. I was also taller, maybe 6ft. I felt good; great, even.

Upon my rousing, Bartholomew stood from his pew and had one of the others fetch him a mirror, one that he then handed to me with the words: ‘’Look upon your new face. May it serve you well in your quest for others’ approval.’’

I looked at myself in the mirror, and almost gave a little gasp as I looked upon myself. No longer was my face scrawny or with any other blemishes. It was perfect, my black hair falling down upon the left side of my face and looking almost shiny as it covered my eye, the other looking like it would swallow you whole if you let it, like a black pit that I knew no one would resist looking away from. I smiled, and a straight and pearly white line of teeth adorned my face. Oh, I could so work with this.

Suddenly the same malevolent voice spoke in my head, though it was clearly now disembodied: ‘’ _Like what you see?_ ’’

My grin grew wider at the realization that it was the demon speaking, from within me. ‘’Very. So, what, you’re inside me now?’’

‘’ _Yes…_ ’’ the voice hissed. ‘’ _You and I are one now, a single being. I shall teach you everything there is to know about being my host, and introduce you to all the pleasures that there is to be won from me._ ’’

‘’Oh, really? Like what?’’

I heard a hum inside my head. ‘’ _I think someone approaches that will show you._ ’’

I looked up, expecting to see one of the adults coming to explain to me just what the heck was going on, but no… It was a boy, a foreign-looking boy that looked almost shy in my presence. He seemed to be in a trance. The only thing he seemed to be able to look at was me. Me.

‘’Is… is he?...’’ I trailed off, speaking to the alp.

‘’ _Coming to acknowledge your superiority? Yes, he is._ ’’ ‘’Huh…’’

Interest piqued, I watched the boy-who couldn’t be older than myself- keep walking, and stand before me outside the circle. I smiled at him blindingly, inviting him to do whatever it is he was here to do, and he smiled shyly back. ‘’You… you’re-‘’

‘’Hot?’’ I offered, smiling as seductively as my young-teen self could muster. ‘’Why, thank you. Sweet of you to notice.’’

I was really enjoying this.

Poor guy was practically putty in my hands already. When he didn’t offer anything more, just stood there in that silly trance and looked at me with that same scared look on his face, I talked again: ‘’What’s your name?’’

‘’Danny.’’ He replied. ‘’My name is Danny.’’

I smiled in a way that I hoped would seem sweeter. ‘’Well, Danny, what is it that you want from me?’’

‘’I want… I want to kiss you, Bryan.’’

My eyes widened. Had that kid really just said that? The boy’s look turned even more subdued. ‘’C-can I? Please?’’ he said sheepishly, getting on his knees and practically running his nose on his bare leg as a sign of submission.

I chuckled, amused at how good this was working out for me.

I grabbed the boy’s chin-which was pointed down at my leg- and made him look at me. ‘’Well, you can’t kiss me if you’re looking at my feet, now, can you? Unless you like them. That works, too.’’

Danny smiled at my attempt at a joke. ‘’No, I…’’ he got up slowly. ‘’I want to have my first kiss with you.’’

‘’Huh. First kiss? This would be mine, too, Danny. Do you want to help me make it good for the both of us?’’

‘’Yeah.’’ He seemed more relaxed now, his smile and attitude a bit more confident. ‘’If that’s OK with you…’’

I flashed him my innocent smile again. ‘’Sure. I don’t see why not…’’

I leaned forward, looking to capture his lips in mine, not really sure of what I was doing but wanting to make this Danny mine anyway. And if a kiss is what it took to have him eating out of my hand, then so be it. I brushed his lips against mine, exploring his mouth with mine, even adding a bit of tongue and earning a moan from Danny, which was music to my ears. It felt like Danny wasn’t really interested in kissing back; he did so weakly, and seemed more enthralled by the way my mouth was dominating him. This guy craved my approval, and damn if he wasn’t earning it. He was nice to play with. I liked my Danny. He wasn’t Scott, but he would do in the meantime.

I disconnected our mouths, and he looked at me with a grin. I spoke, returning the smile, this time one that I heard dove people like him crazy. ‘’How was that?’’

‘’It…it was perfect. Thanks.’’

‘’Yeah?’’ I dove in for the kill. ‘’Well, Danny, how would you like to have that happen to you on a regular basis from now on?’’

The boy’s eyes widened with want and surprise, a wonderful mix. ‘’That would be great.’’

‘’Good. So it’s settled. You’re my best friend now. And BFFs get rewards when they’re good boys. Are you gonna be a good boy?’’

‘’Yes…’’ Danny said eagerly. ‘’Of course.’’

‘’You’d better be.’’ I said, wagging a finger in his face. ‘’Wouldn’t want to have to punish you.’’

The guy frowned at that. ‘’Punish me how?’’

I made a face as if I was thinking. ‘’Not sure yet, but I guess you don’t really want to find out.’’

‘’No…’’ he whispered, still seeming intimidated by me, as it should be.

‘’First of all, call me ‘sir’ from now on, OK?’’

‘’Yes, sir.’’ The boy even tacked on a submissive bow at that. I rewarded him with a grin and ruffle of his dark hair, almost as dark as mine but seemed stiffer somehow, with no bangs.

‘’Good, you catch on fast.’’ Then I felt a surge of pleasure course through me, and I relived the kiss in my mind. It felt as if I had been ‘’eating’’ when I kissed Danny, and I saw talons and bat wings sprout from my limbs and back, then quickly retract.

Naturally, I was confused by this, frowning yet being very pleasured by the sensation.

‘’What’s that, alp?’’ I asked the demon.

‘’ _That… is your price. Every time you engage in sexual activity, you shall get that feeling, a feeling of satiation that will fill your entire being and replenish your energy. If you don’t engage in any sort of activity like you just did now, you will starve and die. You shall take on that form you saw just now during the activity, though you can glamour others so they do not see it. In time, I shall show you how._ ’’

I frowned. ‘’That seems a bit extreme.’’ Then I turned to Danny and put my arm around him. ‘’Good thing I have the kid here to give me sustenance.’’

The alp seemed amused by that. ‘’ _Yes, the boy will help._ ’’

‘’Why is he so entranced by me, by the way?’’

‘’ _It is the way your power works. Others will be drawn to you, and want to go to bed with you, or just want an innocent kiss as this one. They will all want from you, and you will be able to exchange your body for their services and food source._ ’’

I whistled in contentment. ‘’Sweet. So, why isn’t anyone else drawn to me here?’’

‘’ _Those of the living who are lacking in love or seek it shall be the ones who seek you out. They will live for your approval and love and be obsessed with the idea of you. There will be others who do not wish to do so, but those you can still manipulate in dreams to come to want you as well. That is at your discretion._ ’’

I grinned. ‘’So I am an alp now? Like you?’’

‘’ _Yes, and I in turn am a sort of incubi, a being who feeds on the sexual energy of others._ ’’

I chuckled, marveling at the sort of fun I could have with this, and kissed Danny again, who offered a thanks and proceeded to for some reason kiss my neck. I moaned, then realized something that made this whole thing even better:

Scott would now have to love me, or die.

As if seeming to read my mind-which he probably could, since he could speak into it, anyway- the alp said: ‘’ _Don’t worry, boy. I and the cult are your family now. We will hone your skills and get you your prize. You need only have patience. Soon enough, he will whine at your presence and bow to you._ ’’

I grinned evilly, the most disgustingly vile smile I had ever assumed in my life. ‘’I’m counting on it. So, what do I call you, demon?’’

‘’ _Don’t see how that would be necessary, but you may call me by my true name: Zevran._ ’’

‘’It’s nice to meet you, Zevran. We are going to have a lot of fun together…’’

I then turned to Danny, moved him from my neck and ran my tongue over his earlobe, teasing him. ‘’and you and me, too, right, boy?’’

‘’Yes, sir.’’ The boy had a glint in his eye that communicated that he was as excited to be mine as he claimed he was. ‘’Can’t wait.’’

I gave a humorless laugh, and put my hand on his shoulder. ‘’Me neither, boy, me neither…’’

 

After getting some clothes on, provided by Bartholomew, who promised to help Zevran train me at my earliest convenience, I headed home with Danny in tow, who found the prospect of actually living with me instantly alluring, as I could tell by the simple glow of the guy as he clung to me in my bike. He worshipped me, and if he remained loyal I would make sure he would never look at another person with desire in his eyes ever again. He would be mine to play with for a while, but unfortunately for him, I tended to get bored of my toys quickly growing up.

I wasn’t worried about my parents not accepting Danny. Poor guys were basically doormats who even seemed to enjoy having me walk over them.

Turns out tonight was the exception. As soon as I walked through the door, confusion seemed to flood her, sitting on the dining table, and she just stood there.

Crap. I’d forgotten that I told her that lie about having a sleepover, which I hear are not worthy of the term unless you actually stay over at people’s houses for the night.

‘’Why are you back?’’ she inquired.

 I shrugged, not at all panicked. I’d always been good at lying to their faces; I guess it was a talent every monster possessed naturally. ‘’I guess they didn’t like me much, so I left. Not my scene anyway.’’

My mom didn’t seem to be at all surprised or appalled at that, but she still put on an empathetic face for my benefit, and rubbed my cheek, like I was actually 8 years old. ‘’Oh, I’m sorry, honey. Do you want something to eat?’’

‘’No, I…’’ I hesitated, tried to find the right words to phrase this and to explain how I actually got Danny to be with me without actually mentioning a satanic cult. ‘’Listen, there’s this friend of mine from school who just told me he has nowhere to stay. He lives at an orphanage, but he hates it there.’’

My mother frowned. ‘’And how is this our responsibility?’’

I shot her own facial expression back at her. ‘’Mom, I’ve got an actual friend, and you want me to just turn him away? He needs our help.’’

‘’Honey, I just don’t think this is appro-‘’

‘’I don’t care!’’ I suddenly found myself shouting, unable to process why she was fighting me on this. ‘’He’s in a bad place, and he’s been nice to me, so he’s staying!’’

My mother suddenly dug up her courage for the first time since my birth. ‘’I am your mother, Bryan Trotsky, and when I say he’s not staying, he’s not. We could get in trouble with the law, don’t you get that? I’m sorry if he’s your friend, but-‘’

I had no intention of listening to her half-hearted apologies. ‘’He’s right outside my door. What do you want me to do, shut it in his face?’’

‘’Actually…’’ my mom had the face of a cold-hearted woman I didn’t recognize. ‘’Yes. That’s exactly what I want you to do.’’

I glared at her, and actually chuckled. ‘’No. That’s now how this works.’’

‘’Yes, it is!’’ my mom seemed angry now, too. ‘’Bryan, we can’t have all we want sometimes. It’s just not possible.’’

Suddenly I felt this rage at my mom for daring to say such a thing, so I charged at her, grabbed her by the neck, and hoisted her up, my murderous expression getting one of shock out of her own face. I found it like raising a rag doll with my new strength. ‘’It _is_ possible for me. And you really don’t want to test me right now.’’

My mom tried to speak through the hand crushing her throat, and managed to choke out the words. ‘’Br-yan. Please… let go.’’ She struggled with my fist, but it was useless. I was in charge now.

I further proved this to her by throwing her against the mirror resting on the other side of the entrance hall we were currently standing on.

My mom made it explode into quite the glorious mix of broken glass and her own blood, some of the pieces embedded into her body. There weren’t any fatal wounds, though, and I felt disappointed when she got up.

She dug out one of the shards on her arm, a vein bursting upon its removal, painting her bone-white arm with a beautiful scarlet. It was like something out of a Snow White movie.

What was most impressive, though, was the look on her face. It was like she was both angry and heartbroken at the same time. She grabbed the glass shard with determination.

When she began to speak, I let her. It was already over, anyway. ‘’You know… I always knew you were a monster.’’ That’s when the tears started falling. ‘’I just didn’t want to believe it… I thought…’’ she sobbed, and I didn’t even flinch. ‘’I thought I could fix you.’’

I scoffed. ‘’I don’t need fixing, Mom. I happen to like who I am.’’

It was her turn to let out a disbelieving chuckle. ‘’I seriously doubt that, my dear boy…’’

That did it. I landed on her again, this time grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her against the dining table in front of me. I put my hands on her throat again, this time squeezing harder. I began to talk to her, already deciding on what I was about to do, smiling despite the situation. ‘’You wanna bet?’’

That’s when Danny burst in, probably roused by the ruckus. When he saw what was happening, he froze. ‘’What are you doing?! Is that your mom?’’

Both she and I looked back at him, but it was I who replied. ‘’As a matter of fact, she is, and I’m teaching her a lesson. One she’ll take to her grave in about 10 seconds.’’

Danny realized what I was implying. ‘’What?! You can’t do tha-‘’

I let go of Mom, and turned to him, a warning glint in my eyes. ‘’Says who?’’

‘’Uh… like every copy of the Bible, and the law? Ring a bell?? Come on, you don’t want to-’’

‘’Actually, I do. And you’re going to watch all docile like the good little bitch you are, or go back to being the scared faggot you were when you met me tonight. Your choice.’’

Danny looked hurt, and I realized my mistake. I started towards him, and ran my hand soothingly against his shoulder, summoning Zevran to help me out. ‘’Hey… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Please… just… just understand. She’s trying to get between us-‘’

Danny was sobbing now, too. ‘’But-but this is wrong, sir.’’

I shushed him, running a hand through his naturally-perfectly straight hair in a way I’d already realized he liked. ‘’It’s OK. It’s all going to be-‘’

Suddenly I felt someone grab at my shoulder, and I felt a stabbing in my forehead and eye. I screamed, falling to my knees.

Through blurred vision, I saw my mom, standing over me with the mirror shard in her eyes, a broken look on her face. She then moved the makeshift weapon to my neck, and sobbed out an ‘’I’m sorry. I should’ve done this when you were still too young to know… to know your mom killed you…’’

I looked at her, not believing she could actually go through with this. But the cold feeling of the glass on my jugular begged to differ. I tried to summon the loving son persona she had always melted for. ‘’Mom… mommy, please.’’

The tears returned to my mother’s hazel eyes, and she just shook her head.

But then, she was knocked to the ground by someone I recognized as Danny, the glass shard being knocked out of her hands by his shoe as soon as she hit the ground.

When my savior turned to me, he looked ashamed of what he’d done. I got up, and hugged him to let him know that this was the right thing to do. I was sure it was.

‘’Hey…’’ I turned his chin up like I’d done a few hours ago to soothe him. ‘’You just saved me. You hear me? You did a good thing!’’

I tried to smile reassuringly, but he just kept looking all distraught. ‘’What...’’ he managed to get out. ‘’What are you going to do to her, sir?’’

I sighed, turning to my mother, putting a boot on her neck. ‘’What everyone does to people who betray them.’’

Danny looked on in horror, finally realized this was it; I was going to go through with this. He looked at my mother, shooting her what I realized was an apologetic look, pleading for her forgiveness over choosing me over a traitor. For choosing what he thought was love over sin.

I looked into my mother’s eyes, a cold look on my own. ‘’You know, Mom, I really didn’t want to do this, but I guess you left me no choice.’’

I dove my boot harder into her neck, stopping her from making any more of her irritating comments. ‘’You might be asking about what Dad is going to do when he finds out. And here what he’s going to do: nothing. Because I’m going to let you in on a little secret.’’

I shortened the distance between my face and hers. ‘’I’ve got new… abilities. I can make anyone do whatever the hell I want. It’s why Danny-boy here made you land on your sorry ass just now. I’ll just play your husband like that violin you insisted I try in 5th grade, and make him my little bitch.’’ I laughed at the thought, more to myself than to her. ‘’I’ll probably even get him to let me bury you six feet under.’’

My mom looked confused by all this, not that I blamed her, so I decided to clear it up for her as my final gift to her. ‘’Oh, I didn’t go to a slumber party tonight, Mom. I went to a cult, who turned me into a demon who basically feeds on the desires of the flesh of others, directs them to me. Danny here is the product of that. I got my own little version of ‘Naruto’ inside me. It’s pretty cool, actually. I’m going to use him to make the love of my life love me, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.’’

Her horrified expression turned to one of terror then, and amidst her moans I simply dug into her windpipe. ‘’Goodbye, Mom. Say hello to Satan for me, and give him my thanks.’’

I looked on her with that same evil grin until she stopped moving, and her eyes glassed over.

I turned away from her, took Danny into my arms and embraced him, until he stopped shaking.

When he noticed my nasty, stinging injury across my eye (I was probably going to have impaired vision on it for the rest of my life for that), he gasped and started to sob even harder: ‘’You’re injured, oh, God…’’

I smiled reassuringly again. ‘’It’s fine.’’ I touched the wound, and betrayed myself by wincing.

Suddenly Zevran spoke in my head: ‘’ _You know, I could heal that for you…_ ’’

I considered it, then made my decision. ‘’No… I’ll wear it as a sign of penitence for letting my sly little mother get the best of me.’’

Zevran seemed to rumble with laughter inside of me at that. ‘’ _I like you…_ ’’

‘’Ditto.’’

At Danny’s confusion over my one-sided conversation with seemingly no one in particular, I said: ‘’It’s the demon. He offered to heal the wound, but I said no. It gives me a more ruggedly sexy and mysterious look to me, don’t you think?’’

That got a small, nervous smile out of him. ‘’I… I guess. Though you’ll always look handsome to me, sir, even if you had no eyes at all.’’

I rewarded his compliment with a grateful grin, and a kiss on his forehead. ‘’You’re such a good boy…’’ I whispered in his ears. ‘’You know that?’’

‘’Y-yes. But we’re so young, how are we going to-.’’ he sobbed out. ‘’I mean… I don’t know.’’

I smiled angelically, letting the lack of a ‘’sir’’ anywhere in these slip by considering the circumstances. ‘’You’re my good little boy, Danny Mahealani. And we’re gonna live happily ever after now that she’s gone, alright?'’

He looked hesitant still, so I did what I thought would erase that: I kissed him, passionately, running my hands through his hair. Tongue may have been used.

When I let go, I put my hands on his shoulders, rubbing them, relishing in the energy I felt course through me at the end of the kiss. ‘’Whenever you feel like you did just now, you just tell me, and I’ll make it better, OK?’’

My little toy’s expression had softened, and he tried for a little smile that I had to admit was adorable. ‘’Ok…’’

‘’Good.’’ I grinned at him, then turned back to Mom. ‘’Now, where were-‘’

‘’What the hell is this?!’’ I recognized my father’s infinitely angry voice coming from the top of the stairs. ‘’What happened?’’

I turned to him, making sure an arm stayed wrapped around Danny, then tried on Dad the same smile I’d used on him and put on a cheerful tone to my voice. ‘’Dad… so nice of you to join us, finally!’’

 

Of course my dad helped me out. He dug the grave for the culprit himself. He being a cop, the man pulled some strings and convinced a judge it had been a stalker of Mom’s who did her in, a man who was very surprised to suddenly be convicted of murder. I thought of having Daddy Dearest take the fall for it himself, but I decided against it when I realized my dad suddenly looked at me that with eyes not unlike Danny’s.

That’s right, ladies and gentlemen. That first night I saw in my father’s eyes the same desire for me as Danny had, and it was a feeling unadulterated by my powers. It had been something that was purely born out of the fucked up, dirty mind of Thomas Trotsky, a feeling that made it all the more fun and easy to manipulate the man. I was not above a bit of father/son ‘’special bonding’’ in order to get what I wanted.

As the years passed, as my training with Zevran was advancing to new levels, and my physical attributes assumed the look of a man, I noticed my dad drooling over me on many an occasion. He knew I knew, as I made it obvious when I paraded in front of him shirtless when I wanted to go to buy myself a particularly expensive trinket, how I put on my angelic smile whenever I needed anything from him. I used him just as I promised Mom I would, and he would never admit it, but he _loved_ it. And considering he was quite the DILF (one time, he met John Stamos on a plane, and he told him he was pretty!), I didn’t mind at all, either…

Senior year came, and I moved back to Beacon Hills to execute my plan. Scott McCall was going to be mine, and my way in came one day when I was visiting my dad at the police station, leaving him a chocolate muffin with a cute little note attached just so he would have no objection of me throwing a party at the house (Oh, did I not mention it? Turns out superhuman good looks make you automatically popular in the dog-eat-dog world of high school).

He walked in-to visit his own dad I would later find out- looking absolutely delicious. A guy my age, with perfect, ivory skin mottled with moles in very sexy places, with eyes the color of honey just like Mom, spiky hair pointing everywhere in a way I found very attractive.

Despite all this, he had the look of someone whose very existence bored them, made him unhappy. He was the kind of person who was so good-looking he could pull off the very nerdy combination of hoodie and flannel to perfection.

I turned to my dad, then, already eating the muffin as I perched on his desk. ‘’Hey, Dad?’’ I said, putting on the voice I always put on when I wanted to let him know the right answer would get him a reward. ‘’Who is that?’’

I pointed to the boy, and he smiled. ‘’That is Stiles Stilinski. He is, as it turns out, your replacement.’’

I was suddenly alarmed. ‘’What are you talking about?’’

Dad’s amused demeanor grew. ‘’Why, he’s the new BFF of the object of your obsession. Who is a very lucky man, by the way.’’

My eyes widened, looking between this Stiles and my dad. ‘’Are you sure?’’

‘’Yes.’’ My dad seemed to hold no hesitation on this matter. ‘’I just found out, actually.’’

He bit into his muffin again, mumbled something about deserving it.

I turned manic right then and there, and with the most seductive smile I could muster, I spoke into my dad’s ear. ‘’You did well, Daddy. Don’t you worry: on account of you being so useful and looking so handsome in that uniform, there will be a very wet and naked teenager in your bed tonight, and he’s gonna cuddle you. Hint: you’re related by a very close-knit kind of blood bond, yet you still want him…’’ My grin turned evil then. ‘’desperately.’’

I then left him there, jaw on the desk, basking in the glory of what I’d just said. I fully intended to keep my end of the bargain, though I never actually mentioned anything beyond cradling him as he slept. Granted, I would be in my birthday suit, so I had confidence that would be enough for him regardless of his disappointed over it not going further.

I ran out to meet Stiles, and I played the nice-and-charismatic teenager for like the 1000th time this month. ‘’Hey!’’ I greeted him. ‘’I’m Bryan Trotsky. I think we go to the same school, and I make it a habit of meeting interesting classmates. What’s your name?’’ By the look on Stiles’ face, that guarded but starved-for-attention smile, I could already tell he liked me, that I’d made his day by approaching him, and that he had no idea what he was walking into…


End file.
